plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Shieldcrusher Viking
Brainy |Tribe = Mustache Pirate Zombie |Traits = Bullseye |Abilities = When this hurts the Plant Hero, empty their Block Meter. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Been crushing shields since the 9th Century. Has gotten pretty darn good at it.}} Shieldcrusher Viking is a premium legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 5 to play, and has 7 /5 . He has the trait, and his ability empties the Plant Hero's Super-Block Meter every time he does damage to them. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Trait:' *'Ability: '''When this hurts the Plant Hero, empty their Block Meter. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''Been crushing shields since the 9th Century. Has gotten pretty darn good at it. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Strength change: 5 → 6 . Update 1.24.6 * Strength change: 6 → 7 . Strategies With His ability makes him shine since he has Bullseye and will deplete the plant hero's Super-Block Meter fully. The combination of his ability and trait makes him a powerful zombie to deal with. Not to mention his stats, consisting of 7 /5 , a powerfully good stat. Using him early on can really struggle the plant hero, but later on can be used for powerful support against tougher plants. Although, using every brain on him early might not be a good plan, especially against Solar or Kabloom heroes who can use tricks such as Sizzle to destroy him. To play him safely, use him with Teleport whenever an open lane is available. However, the plant hero might be able to read your action of saving so many brains, or take advantage and boost some plants. Remember that it is best to play him early, because his ability is useless when your opponent has no more blocks available. It is mostly recommended to play him either on the heights lane, as his block draining ability will allow other zombie fighters to damage the opposing plant hero with having little worry about them blocking and avoiding taking damage. However, be careful placing him on other lanes, as Precision Blast can take him out in the middle, or alternatively Lawnmower can destroy him if he is on the ground lanes. Even the heights lane is a dangerous position, as Skyshooter can instantly destroy him if not treated with. If you are playing as Rustbolt, you can play him on turn three if you use the Flag Zombie and Brain Vendor combo. He can cause massive destruction that will destroy nearly every plant during this time, as instant-kill tricks are mostly not available at that time. Place him in an empty lane to deal easy five damage to the hero. You can also use Lurch for Lunch, or any card that causes a bonus attack to easily take out plants that stand in the way. Since the 1.2.11 update, he is considered as a pirate zombie. This makes him even better, as he can be affected by other pirate zombies, such as Swashbuckler Zombie or Zombot Plank Walker in a pirate deck for Super Brainz. Against He is very difficult to destroy if he is placed early on, but should be a bit easier if the zombie hero uses him later on. Squash will defeat him easily, as well as Lawnmower if placed on the ground lanes. Bouncing him should be a last resort option, as the zombie hero can just play him again. Beware of his ability, as he can stop you from blocking incoming attacks. A combination of tricks and powerful plants should be used to defeat him. Gallery ShieldCrushDescNew.png|Statistics ShieldCrushNewCards.png|Card Trivia *He is the only pirate zombie in the Brainy class. *He was also the only zombie with the ability to cause the phrase "Drained!" to appear, when it hurts the plant hero without glitches. *He strongly resembles one of the zombies in the Viking World from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Pirate zombies Category:Pirate cards Category:Mustache zombies Category:Mustache cards